<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifted Eclipse by SmudgedSkies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594333">Shifted Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedSkies/pseuds/SmudgedSkies'>SmudgedSkies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draal is gonna be a bit more fleshed out in this, Gen, How Do I Tag, I sent the first chapter through three different people so it's half decent, I swear if I don't use html right I'm going to harm someone, Jim and the gang come a bit later, More tags will be added later, basically a rewrite of Trollhunters but more daddy issues and an oc thrown in the mix, begins way before Jim was born, character tags will be added later too, oc character is named Smolder and she's basically adopted by the troll dads, oc character isn't gonna be main focus for too long, some events change up a bit because I have no restraint, the prologue is a bit shorter but don't worry it'll get better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedSkies/pseuds/SmudgedSkies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If anything were to ever happen to us, please take care of her."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if love sparked between a human and a troll? What if that love created a child? And what if that child helped alter the course of history unknowingly?</p>
<p>Basically a Trollhunters rewrite with much more troll dads, daddy issues, and more time to do everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifted Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there, Smudge here! yes, I am writing a Trollhunters fanfiction after being reassured! no, I'm not gonna go into ocXcanon stuff, I'm not into that, but yes there are some definite changes (inclusion of BlinkyxArrrgh because I love the troll dads)<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"If anything were to ever happen to us, please take care of her."</i>
</p>
<p>These words echoed in Arrrgh's head as he stood at the edge of the bridge's shadow.</p>
<p>There, in front of him, lay a statue.</p>
<p>This was the statue of a trollish woman, curled in an almost fetal position. Her head and knees pressed against the ground as her face was frozen in an anguished cry. Arrrgh could almost hear her sobs as the sunlight got to her, flinching at the thought.</p>
<p>It was mid-day in Arcadia, quiet aside from the gentle hum of cars passing by on the bridge that went over the canal. Little did mankind know, the bridge held many secrets that were not for prying eyes. The sun shining overhead gave little room for the Troll to maneuver, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>The Krubera sat there for a long time, longer than any other would have. He was mourning the loss of a companion, a friend, a sister. Not to mention the little creature she cared for so much, the one that supposedly hid in her arms, who surely was turned to stone as well.</p>
<p>Footsteps came from behind him, it was already sunset now.</p>
<p>"Arrrgh, I... I know you are in deep grief, but Vendel is requesting we give her a proper burial tonight." Blinky explained, an upper left hand gently resting on his fur-coated shoulder. The larger troll nodded, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. His ear perked at a hum from his right, though he didn't even glance at the blue gateway that appeared from the base of the bridge.</p>
<p>Two trolls- Meldar and Bungi, as he recalled -emerged from a Horngazel portal. Carrying a wheelbarrow to heave the statue into, Arrrgh and his beloved watched solemnly as they began lifting her. Blinkous clung to his mate's arm, tears threatening to leave all six of his eyes. He missed her just as much as his lover did, not to mention the kind human man she fell for. He prayed to Deya that he had a quick death, with no doubt that Bular got to him. And what happened to the child, he couldn't bear to imagine.</p>
<p>Until they heard a cry.</p>
<p>"Wait." the Krubera ordered, standing up. He inched towards the statue, following the soft whimpers. Meldar backed away from the body, the statue now on its back. Arrrgh squinted, arching his nearly nonexistent neck to get a good look at where the noise was emanating from.</p>
<p>Within the troll woman's arms lay a small bundle, wrapped with brown and red cloth. A gasp was sounded from behind the large troll. "Could it be...?" the Galadrigal queried, peeking over Arrrgh's shoulder in attempt to see what the fuss was about. With careful hands, Aarghaumont pried the tiny wrap from his former friend's hands, turning it over to inspect it.</p>
<p>Inside the cloth, two wide tangerine eyes stared back at him, lavender stone hands reaching up as the whelp giggled. The large troll leaned down to let her grab his nose, eyes crinkling as he sighed in relief. Her mother may be gone, but she was safe and alive.</p>
<p>The child had crimson locks, fading into the same orange as her eyes at the tips. Two little nubs threatened to poke out on top of her head, still obscured by her hair. Only one tusk peeked from her mouth, the other significantly smaller, but would be just as deadly when she was fully grown. Her arms were short and chubby, like the rest of her. Blinkous gave another quiet gasp, wiping his numerous eyes in disbelief. The baby was safe, her mother's body protecting her from sunlight.</p>
<p>"...Well, what now?" Blinky questioned, allowing the child to grab at an outstretched finger as he gazed at his mate.</p>
<p>"Take care of her." Arrrgh simply replied, holding the bundle out with one hand to the Galadrigal. He took her into his lower arms, watching as she snuggled up in the blankets. She let out a contented yawn, closing her bright eyes.</p>
<p>The four-armed troll looked back up, worry sparking in his face. "Are you sure? We haven't the slightest bit of experience with a whelp, how could we possibly take care of her?"</p>
<p>"Kanjigar help. He raised Draal." the Krubera offered, causing Blinky to chuckle as he recalled a memory of Kanjigar being terrorized by Draal, despite his son being the same size as the purple infant in his arms.</p>
<p>He let out a faux-defeated sigh, smiling back up at his husband. "Very well, we should be hasty in preparations if we're going to parent her!" he proclaimed, one upper hand sitting on his lower shoulder as the other gestured in an 'aha!'.</p>
<p>Arrrgh stared back down at the baby, smiling. A thought entered his head, making him grin all the more. This was <i>his</i> whelp now, and he would make sure to protect her at all costs. This child would be given the name her mother wanted for her, fitting with her fiery eyes and- what he would later realize -temper.</p>
<p>Her name was Smolder Galadrigal now, and she would help change Trollkind, for better or for worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, if you liked this, I have good news! this isn't the end! there will be more! I'm using too many exclamation marks!<br/>when though?<br/>idk<br/>but if you didn't like it that's okay, I understand!<br/>by the way I'd appreciate troll name suggestions because I am so bad with names help<br/>ok see you next chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>